Fanon:The Legend of the 4 Winged Warriors
Once upon a time, in the land of Mootopia, a long time ago... 4 legendary and powerful warriors roamed the land. They were the 4 Winged Warriors. The didn't know each other, but all of them were powerful warriors and all of them had wings. (Hence the name, 4 Winged Warriors.) Chapter 1: The Heavenly Protector The Heavenly Protector was the first of the 4. He was an angel sent down from heaven to protect the good and punish the evil. The Godly Council forbid any angels to go down to Mootopia with their full powers. Only one had special privileges. (More info about this "special angel" in my latest book. It's still being written.) So the Heavenly Protector went down to Mootopia with some of his powers, but not all. In his Mootopian form, he had enhanced strength, speed, and endurance, and for some reason, he was allowed to keep his wings. The Heavenly Protector did just what he was ordered to, protect the good, punish the evil. One day, he met another Winged Warrior, one who had intentions opposite to his. Feel free to copy his build and use it in Moomoo.io. He uses a Diamond Polearm, Samurai Helmet, and Angel Wings. It's up to you to choose the rest. Chapter 2: The Warrior of the Shadows The Warrior of the Shadows was another winged warrior. His eagle-eyed precision, his dark helmet obscuring his entire face, and a crossbow that fires arrows so sharp they could pierce through a Mootopian like a hot knife through butter. Legend says that the first time he used a crossbow, he got a bulls-eye and the arrow even went through the target. His painful projectiles are not just sharp. If someone manages to survive one, deadly venom will kill them anyway. He also wields a powerful axe nicknamed "Shadowsplitter" This axe is rumored to be so sharp, it can cut through the darkness. Legend tells that he was isolated from the rest of Mootopia, and was possessed by an ancient untouched power. One day, he met someone who would finally be a worthy opponent. Just like before, feel free to use his loadout. Dark Knight + Shadow Wings + Diamond Hand Axe. Choose the rest, as always. Chapter 3: The Battle of Dark and Light The Heavenly Protector stands before his opponent. The Shadow Warrior readies his crossbow. Shadow Warrior: You know, you've made a big mistake. You're facing the most powerful crossbower in all of Mootopia. I have never missed. *fires arrow* Heavenly Protector: *dodges* There's a first time for everything, you know? *The Shadow Warrior's eyes glow dark purple.* It's over. *Shadow Warrior fires 3 arrows at once* Heavenly Protector: *dodges 2 and gets hit by the third* Shadow Warrior: You're very resilient, aren't you? Heavenly Protector: *slashes at him* Shadow Warrior: *Jumps away* This will only prick a little. *Fires a really sharp arrow* Heavenly Protector: *blocks it* *A piece of his polearm's tip breaks off* Heavenly Protector: Wow, that WAS sharp. *Heavenly Protector throws his polearm at him* Shadow Warrior: *dodges* I assume that was your first time missing as well, right? *Polearm turns around and hits him in the back* Shadow Warrior: Well that's just unfair. *A swarm of arrows fires from his crossbow* Heavenly Protector: *Materializes a golden shield to block them* Shadow Warrior: *Teleports behind him and hits him with Shadowsplitter* Heavenly Protector: Wow, that did hurt. Shadow Warrior: What's the matter? Backing down so soon? Heavenly Protector: I will finish this some other time. Chapter 4: King Bloodspiller ''Does that name sound familiar?... '' Timeline: (Birth of the Wiki-Antisavage Tribe)<-----(The Legend of the 4 Winged Warriors)----->(Great War of the 5 Tribes: Prolouge)